


Grow Past the Past

by aimlessaxel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Panic Attacks, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlessaxel/pseuds/aimlessaxel
Summary: What do you do when you're brought back to life only to come face to face with your killer?A.K.A. this is basically Talent Development Plan but post killing games. Spoilers for all three main games and also possibly Ultra Despair Girls.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, SPOILER WARNING FOR ALL THREE MAIN DANGANRONPA GAMES. If you don't know what happens in them, I suggest you go watch some gameplay or play them yourself.

Memories swirled, twisting together until they were merely fragments of the past. Nothing remained...at least, nothing worth remembering right now.

Makoto opened his eyes to a familiar sight. Memories rushed back to him as he realized where he was.

A classroom.

"No. No no no no _no_." Makoto jumped out of his seat. His head started pounding and his chest tightened. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. He ran out of the room and tore through the hallway.

"Someone. Anyone. Please..." His breath caught in his throat as he desperately searched for the others. Voices drifted through the empty hallways, leading Makoto to the cafeteria.

"You killed me!"

"It was a mistake, I swear!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Atua is delivering punishment upon you!"

The scene before Makoto was...chaotic, to say the least. It was impossible. Impossible. How...

"How are you all alive?" Makoto held onto the doorframe as he struggled to take in everything. Sayaka, Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, Celestia, Sakura...everyone was _alive._

"I was wondering that as well, Naegi." He knew that condescending tone anywhere. Makoto looked up at Byakuya, who was standing against the wall. Was he...was he trembling? No, he was probably just seeing things...

"Sit down. I'd rather you not pass out right now." Byakuya gestured to a nearby table.

"They...I saw them..." Makoto struggled for breath as he sat down. After a moment to collect his thoughts, he looked around again.

Mondo and Taka were hugging and crying. Sayaka and Leon were arguing. Sakura was comforting Chihiro. Celeste was...ignoring Hifumi. And...and...

...Junko was talking to Mukuro.

Junko...was she the one that brought them all here? If she was, how did she _bring back the dead?_ Should he...

"Makoto!" His sister, Komaru, ran towards him. Was that Toko behind her? It didn't matter. His head was still pounding, and before he knew it they were hugging.

"Komaru, you're okay! You're okay..." He felt ready to cry, from both joy and fear. Komaru was sniffling.

"Why are we here..." They pulled away, and Makoto saw that Komaru had tears streaming down her face.

"Why are we here? I thought you were working to end stuff like this..." He looked back to everyone else.

"I was...I don't know why or how we're here, but I promise, I'm going to keep you safe." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a microphone screeched. All eyes turned towards a small stage at one end of the cafeteria. On a podium stood a...stuffed rabbit?

"Testing, testing..." It spoke into the microphone. It looked kinda cute, in a weird way. "Yay, it works!"

"Hello everyone! My name is Usami!" She waved as everyone looked on in shock.

"Usami?!?" A pink haired man spoke up. "What the- what is going on?"

"I'm about to explain!" Usami sighed. "I brought you all here for you to get along with each other and have fun!"

"There's no way I'm getting along with _him!_ " A girl with a large bow pointed towards a tall man in uniform. _Other killing game participants..._ Makoto looked back to Usami.

"I understand it might be hard to forgive some people, but if we could put that behind us and-" Usami couldn't finish her sentence before a blast of energy nearly incinerated her. A man...no, a robot, stood in the center of the room, aiming an arm cannon at her.

"The killing games are _over._ I made sure of that." He glared at Usami.

"They are! There will be no killing each other on this island! None! Understand?"

"Not another fucking island..." A young man in a suit clenched his fist. Usami nodded.

"I promise it'll be safe this time! Monokuma won't be able to do anything as long as I'm here!" She waved a strange stick around.

"What are we meant to do here, exactly?" A...a...wait. Why was there someone who looked like Byakuya? Only...no, nevermind. The second Byakuya spoke up.

"Get along! I want you all to become friends while living here! There are lots of buildings around, filled with all kinds of fun activities for you all to do!" Usami pressed a button on the podium, causing two shelves to raise from the ground. There were a lot of tablets sitting on them.

"These E-Handbooks have all the information you'll need, including basic information about everyone, a map of the island, internet access, and even a virtual pet to take care of!"

"Did you say internet access? As in, contact to the outside world?" Kyoko, who Makoto hadn't seen earlier, stood up from where she was sitting. Usami nodded.

"Of course! You guys are kids, after all!" Makoto sighed. He was 22. Whatever.

"Wait a second. How are we even alive? I watched Mondo die! _I was killed!_ " Taka stood up, angrily glaring at Usami. It wasn't very menacing, due to the tears still streaming down his face.

"I brought you back with my magic, of course!" Usami shook her stick around again. "My magic stick lets me do all sorts of things!"

"If that's all the questions, feel free to explore the island and get to know each other! Every building is open at all times, and dinner will be served at 6pm! Byebye for now!" Usami used her stick to disappear in a cloud of glitter.

No one moved. After hearing all of that, Makoto couldn't bring himself to move either. Usami didn't _seem_ malicious, but then again, Monokuma was the same way at first glance.

"Guess I'll take first pick of the handbooks." A muscular woman stepped forward and grabbed one of the devices. She fiddled around with it for a bit before shoving it in her pocket. This encouraged others to also step forward and grab one for themself.

"You two wait here, I'll get us some." Komaru gestured for Makoto and Toko to sit at the table before walking over to the shelves. He held his head in his hands. It was still throbbing from his panic attack earlier. Toko played with a strand of her hair. He hadn't noticed it before, but her hair wasn't in braids anymore.

"Here you go." Komaru returned shortly after with three E-Handbooks, handing one each to Toko and Makoto. By then, the cafeteria was loud once again, but it seemed like there was less arguing this time.

Holding the handbook, Makoto still couldn't believe what was happening. His mind drifted, his thoughts clashing and swirling together, drowning out everything else. Komaru and Toko left. Others started leaving the cafeteria too.

There was so much he had to say, so many things he never got to ask. And Junko...he didn't know what she wanted, or why exactly she was here, but it couldn't be good, whatever it was.

Everyone was talking. Talking to him, or someone else? He couldn't tell. It was all so much. Everything...it was too much to handle, all at once. Makoto set his handbook down and buried his face in his arms.

What was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro talks to Mondo. Nagito finds Makoto.

_Okay, you can do this, Chihiro. Just walk over...and...just..._

"I can't do it." Chihiro hung his head as tears gathered in his eyes. Usami wanted them to get along, but he couldn't bring himself to face Mondo after everything that had happened. He picked up a handbook and opened the map to see if there was something he could distract himself with.

"Are you okay, Chihiro?" He nearly dropped his handbook before turning around to see Sakura. Even with her harsh features, he could tell she was genuinely concerned.

"Ah, um, yeah. I'm okay..." He hurriedly wiped away his tears. Sakura gently put a hand on his back and led him over to a table to sit with her.

"I saw you looking over at Mondo." Chihiro felt his shoulders tense. "You opened up to him, and he killed you. It's understandable that you feel scared to approach him."

"Um, during the trial, you guys..."

"Yeah, Monokuma told us about your secret. I won't share it to anyone without your permission, though." Sakura patted his back.

"Thank you." Chihiro sniffled.

"If you want me to, I could go with you to talk to Mondo." Sakura took her hand off of his back.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"You're too nice..." Chihiro put his handbook away and stood up. Sakura walked with him over to where Mondo and Taka were talking. They looked up as the pair approached.

"Oh, Chihiro, Sakura. Hey..." Mondo awkwardly looked away. Taka stood up and held out a hand to Chihiro.

"Chihiro! It is so nice to see you again! I know my bro was in the wrong with what he did to you, but I'm sure he is more than willing to make up for it!" Chihiro was scared to take his hand. He didn't know why.

"I'm sorry." Mondo nudged Taka to the side to stand face-to-face with Chihiro. "I shouldn't have done that. I still felt awful about my brother, and seeing you grow while I stayed in the past just..."

"I forgive you, Mondo." Chihiro was on the verge of crying again, but he didn't care. "I was never mad at you anyway." Mondo smiled and grabbed Chihiro's hand.

"I promise, I'm gonna help you get stronger! For real this time!" Chihiro smiled, letting his tears fall out of joy. Mondo led the group out of the cafeteria, and on the way out Chihiro noticed a pale, white haired man staring at Makoto.

It really was him. The Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi. Nagito was ecstatic to be able to talk with him again. He made his way across the cafeteria, sitting down next to him.

"Makoto, it's so great to meet you again! Who would have guessed you'd be here too?" Makoto lifted his head to see who was talking to him, but immediately buried his face in his arms again.

"Go away, please." Makoto's voice sounded shaky. Nagito rubbed his back.

"No need to be so harsh! I'm just so happy to see you. The way you bring hope to everyone around you is-" He was cut off by being yanked back by the hair. He turned to see Hajime was the one who pulled him away.

"Hajime! What are you-"

"Leave him alone." Hajime spoke bluntly, an indicator that he wasn't Hajime right now.

After the Killing School Trip, when Hajime found out the truth about himself, he faced mental trauma about having been forced to be Izuru Kamukura. To mitigate this, his brain "separated" Izuru and Hajime. Mikan told Nagito what it was called, but he didn't care enough about the specifics to remember.

"Come on, Izuru, I was just-"

"He doesn't wish to talk." Izuru pulled him up by the arm. Nagito sighed. There was no arguing with Izuru.

"I'll see you soon, Makoto~" Nagito waved goodbye. Izuru had already started heading for the exit, and Nagito decided to follow him.

What an amazing first day!

**Author's Note:**

> If this ever gets too OOC, I'm sorry, I'm not the best at writing these characters (mainly because I've never seen any gameplay myself)


End file.
